A Strange Love Story
by Athena-chan99
Summary: Hinata es un simple campesina, es contratada por la emperatriz, Kushina, para ser la amiga de su hijo, Naruto. Al principio la detesta, pero algo ocurre y cambia de opinión. Pero llega el abuelo para llevarse a Naruto ¿por qué? ¿Qué pasará cuando regrese después de tres años?[Mundo alternativo; y posible Lemmon en un futuro próximo] ¡Pasa y lee!
1. Chapter 1:El comienzo

"Capítulo 1: El Comienzo"

Uzumaki Kushina, una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera rojo pasión y coquetos ojos violetas, esposa del Emperador Namikaze Minato, se encontraba en un paseo por el patio de su gran palacio, sus ojos vieron a lo lejos una cabellera rubia debajo de un árbol; sin prisas fue hasta posarse frente al dueño de aquellos rizos dorados, su hijo Naruto.

El niño levantó la vista encontrándose con la mirada compasiva de su madre, ocultó sus ojos bajo su rebelde flequillo y se abrazó a sí mismo. Kushina se sentó a su lado y le abrazó. Sintió el cuerpo del muchachito convulsionar y su kimono verde olivo humedecerse cada vez más. Ninguno dijo nada, no hacía falta.

—Naruto—susurró la mujer. Él no respondió, pero ella sabía que la estaba escuchando. —Hijo, sé que es difícil para ti, pero ya encontraras niños que quieran jugar contigo.

—No es cierto, todos me odian. Me miran con miedo, solo porque soy el hijo del Emperador.

—Naruto... —La pelirroja lo abrazó con más fuerza y este siguió llorando hasta que cayó dormido entre los brazos de su madre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto POV

Cuando desperté estaba en mi cuarto, mire por la ventana y el sol se empezaba a ocultar. Me ardían los ojos seguro estaban rojos e inflamados. Demonios, como odiaba llorar.

¡Soy hombre, los hombres no lloramos!

— ¡Naruto!

Escuché que mi madre me llamaba, fui al cuarto de baño y enjuagué mi cara intentado disimular la inflamación de mis párpados, y bajé a la sala. Y lo que vi no me lo esperaba.

Estaba mi madre sentada en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea y había algo frente a ella, una niña. Le cepillaba el cabello mientras ponía un listón en su cabeza; no habían notado mi presencia, pues estaban de espaldas a mí.

Tosí fuertemente para que notaran que ya había llegado.

—Naruto, hay alguien que quiero presentarte. —Dijo mi madre mientras ponía frente a sí a la niña.

La vi detenidamente, sus medias percudidas, el kimono lila desgastado que sujetaba con un obi a la altura de la cintura, pasando a su rostro; ciertamente tenía un rostro angelical, enmarcado con dos mechones de su oscuro y corto cabello, que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y pálida, sin embargo sus mejillas estaban fuertemente sonrojadas, y sus ojos perla evitaban mi mirada. Tenía que admitir que era bonita.

—Hola

—Hola, me llamo Hinata, Hyuga Hinata. —Dijo haciendo una, torpe, reverencia.

—Naruto, Hinata está aquí para jugar contigo. Ella va a ser tu compañera de juegos, ya que... —Se detuvo y su mirada se tornó triste—bueno tú sabes. No quiero que te sientas solo, así que ella está aquí para estar contigo.

Bajé mi mirada de los ojos de mi madre a _Hinata_, no podía creer que mi madre haya traído a una _sirvienta_ para que sea mi _amiga_. Tan bajo he caído.

Fruncí el ceño ante la idea.

—Gracias, madre. Pero no, gracias. —Dije dando media vuelta. —He decidido que ya no le daré importancia, soy lo suficientemente grande y no hace falta que una _sirvienta_ venga a consolarme. —Recalque la palabra _sirvienta_, con la esperanza de que se diera cuenta de la locura que acababa de decir. Subía a mí recamara dejándolas solas.

Me tumbé en mi cama, y trate de relajarme. Estaba enojado, me sentía incluso despreciado. Mi madre, mi propia madre había sugerido que fuese _amigo_ de una _sirvienta._ Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir.

—Amigo de una sirvienta...sí claro.

Naruto POV End

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era de mañana y Naruto seguía envuelto en las sabanas. Hasta que cierta pelinegra, tocó gentilmente a su puerta. Al no obtener respuesta, entro murmurando un "Con permiso..."

—N-Naruto-sama... —La ojiperla estaba parada junto a la cama del rubio—Naruto-sama, ya es de mañana tiene que levantarse y desayunar.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá...

—Naruto-sama... —Dijo Hinata moviendo suavemente el hombro del rubio.

En un movimiento él tomo la muñeca de Hinata haciéndola caer en la cama junto a él. Sin embargo no se despertó, tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Na-Naruto-sama... —La Hyuga se revolvía entre los brazos del chico, pero él, a pesar de solo tener trece años, tenía más fuerza que ella.

Por los constantes movimientos Naruto abrió perezosamente los ojos, encontrándose con la Hyuga entre sus brazos con la cara más roja que el cabello de su madre. Rápidamente la soltó y saltó de la cama en torpes movimientos, mientras trataba de regularizar su ritmo cardiaco.

— ¡Qué haces aquí! —Gritó él una vez que pudo articular palabra.

—Yo-Yo he venido a despertarlo... —Ella evitaba la mirada del rubio. Su cara ardía y no quería que él la viese.

— ¡Y por qué estabas en mi cama!

— ¡No-No, era mi intención! Fue un accidente, usted me jaló inconscientemente, mientras soñaba.

— ¿Yo?

— S-Sí...

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio, hasta que la Hyuga reaccionó.

—Cr-creo que ya debo irme. Vine para despertarle, y ya...ya esta despierto. —Se dio vuelta y camino hacía salida—Co-con permiso...

Cuando la joven se fue, el rubio se tumbó en la cama.

_-"¿Por qué mi corazón late tan rápido?"_-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto POV

Baje a paso lento las interminables escaleras y camine por varios pasillos hasta el comedor, ya estaba ahí mi madre sentada justo al lado de mi padre, me extrañó ver a mi padre con nosotros, rara vez le podía ver, mi madre siempre decía que era un hombre ocupado. Entré en el enorme comedor, de treinta sillas de las cuales solo ocupábamos tres, ocasionalmente cuatro cuando el abuelo Jiraiya venía.

—Buenos días... —murmuré a la vez que tomaba asiento a lado contrario del cual estaba mi madre, para quedar frente a ella.

—Buenos días, cariño. Al fin despiertas. —Dijo mi madre, hiso una seña para que me sirvieran la comida.

—Buenos días, Naruto. ¿Cómo amaneciste? —Dijo mi padre con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien, gracias. —Dije dudoso, ¿era acaso una pregunta capciosa?

Mi madre soltó una risita, y le dio un golpe en el hombro a mi padre. —Ya déjalo en paz, Minato. Es solo un niño.

—Tiene trece, ya no es un niño.

—Para mí siempre será mi bebé.

Estaba a punto de decir que ya no era un niño que, como dice mi padre, ya era un hombre. Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entró un muy ebrio y tambaleante Jiraiya. Mis padres dejaron de discutir y se volvieron para ver expectantes a mi abuelo.

— ¡Viejo Jiraiya! —Gritó mi madre.

— ¡Maestro! —La verdad Jiraiya no es mi abuelo biológico, era el tutor de mi padre, pero le quiere como a un padre y él lo ve como el hijo que nunca tuvo. Así que eso lo convierte en mi abuelo, es un pervertido pero es muy inteligente y ha ayudado a mi padre, y por ende a mi familia, y al imperio desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

— ¡Viejo pervertido! ¡Hace tiempo que no te veo! —Grité y corrí hacia a él.

— ¡Naruto! ¡No le hables así al viejo! Quiero decir, al abuelo. —Me reprendió mi madre.

— ¡Naruto! ¿A quién le llamas pervertido? —Me atrapó y giró levantándome del suelo, giramos hasta que él se cayó y comenzamos a reír.

Trajeron otro plato y él se sentó con nosotros.

— ¿Qué te trae de nuevo al reino, maestro? —Preguntó mi padre viendo fijamente al abuelo.

—Nada, solo vengo de paseo. —Dijo y luego volteó a verme. —Te he traído un regalo, está en el jardín. Por qué no vas y juegas un rato.

— ¿En serio? ¡Genial, gracias! —Dije para luego salir corriendo.

END Naruto POV

Después de un par de minutos de silencio incomodo, y una vez que los empleados se retiraron, por órdenes de Kushina, la pelirroja rompió el silencio.

—Ya te has desecho de él, ahora dinos. ¿A qué se debe tu visita, realmente? —Dijo una muy seria Kushina.

—Tranquila, Kushina. —Dijo Jiraiya. —No es nada malo.

Al no obtener una respuesta Kushina se impacientó más, incluso se podía ver una venita sobresaliendo de su sien.

— ¿Y bien? —Dijo la pelirroja, intentando controlarse.

—Naruto ya tiene trece... —Jiraiya hiso una pausa y los vio. —Eso quiere decir que ya es momento de que valla conmigo _al viaje_.

—No—Dijo Kushina.

—Sí—Dijo Jiraiya—Kushina, entiendo tu preocupación pero, bien sabes que este día llegaría. No puedes impedirlo.

—Es mi hijo, no dejaré que lo lleves aun _viaje_ tan peligroso. —La pelirroja se giró hacía su marido, que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen. —Minato, di algo. Sabes bien lo mucho que me opongo a _ese _viaje.

El rubio suspiró, odiaba estar en el medio de las discusiones de su esposa y su maestro. Nunca sabía de qué lado estar sin herir al otro, o así mismo.

—Tranquila. —Minato acaricio el dorso de la mano de la pelirroja, y luego miró fijamente a su maestro. —Maestro, entiendo perfectamente el motivo y significado del_ viaje_. Pero pensé que era hasta los dieciséis, quiere decir que faltan aún tres años.

—No, en realidad es a los trece, tú fuiste un caso especial y por eso te llevé a los 16.

—Trece o dieciséis. ¡No puedes llevarlo! —Dijo Kushina—Es un viaje muy peligroso no importa la edad.

—Es necesario.

—No, no lo es.

—Tú no lo entiendes porque _en tú país_ no acostumbran hacerlo. —Espetó Jiraiya.

La pelirroja se levantó y tiró la servilleta, que hasta el momento descansaba en su regazo, sobre la mesa. —Gracias por recordármelo. Que soy una simple forastera.

— ¡Kushina, espera! —El rubio intentó detenerla tomándola por la muñeca, pero ella se zafó del agarre alejando de golpe su mano. — ¡No me quedaré a ser insultada, Minato!

La pelirroja salió furiosa, y dolida, del comedor dando un fuerte portazo.

—Eso fue muy grosero de tu parte, Maestro. —Dijo Minato con seriedad.

—Lo sé, lo lamento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo entre ellos.

Minato tomó un trago de su copa de vino y caminó hacia la ventana, podía distinguirse a Naruto montado en un precioso caballo blanco y a Kushina, junto a una joven pelinegra, riéndose. —Un año, dame un año más.

—Sabes que eso va contra las reglas, tiene que ser tres meses después de haber cumplido los trece.

—Si conmigo esperaste tres años, esperar un año más a Naruto no te quitará nada.

—Tu caso fue especial. En ese entonces el imperio estaba en problemas.

—Y ahora reina la paz. Déjame hablar con él y trataré de convencer a Kushina, te aseguró que si le pones un dedo encima a Naruto ella te va a romper el cuello.

—Sí, lo sé. Valla mujer la que elegiste, teniendo a todas con solo pedirlo.

—Justamente es por eso que la elegí a ella. Me encanta que sea diferente, eso la hace especial.

—Lo que digas. —Jiraiya se levantó y se puso al lado de Minato viendo a Naruto cabalgar. —Tengo asuntos que arreglar al norte, regresaré en tres meses. Supongo que durante ese tiempo encontrarás un espacio en tu apretada agenda, y hablarás con él.

—Tres meses es muy poco tiempo.

—Es todo lo que puedo hacer. —Dejó la copa de vino vacía sobre la mesa y salió del comedor. —Lamento haber arruinado tu día. Te veré luego.

Minato salió de la habitación y se fue a su despacho. Ya encontraría la manera de decirle a su hijo que un arriesgado, y obligatorio, viaje lo espera. Y tendría que llegar a un acuerdo con Kushina, odiaba que su mujer estuviera enojada, por muy bonita que se viera sonrojada por la ira, era muy peligrosa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto POV

_Flash Back_

El abuelo Jiraiya me dijo que había traído un regalo para mí. Estoy ansioso por ver qué es. Corrí por los pasillos hasta dar al patio trasero, pero no vi nada. Entonces sentí que alguien me miraba y giré para descubrir que la _sirvienta_ que había traído mi madre estaba parada ahí con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le pregunté con el ceño fruncido, ¿es acaso que estaba acosándome?

—La-la señorita Kushina-sama me dijo que le siguiera to-todo el tiempo. —Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

—Pues quiero que te vallas. —Su presencia me molestaba, no sé por qué pero tenerla cerca me hacía sentir raro.

—No-no puedo, la señorita Kushina-sama dijo que no debía dejarlo bajo ningún motivo—Dijo sonrojándose aún más—Dijo que no le dejara solo. Aún si me lo ordenaba usted, Naruto-sama.

—Bien, pero mantente alejada. —Me rendí—Me molesta tenerte cerca.

Ella al principio parecía dolida, como su mis palabras le hubieran hecho daño. Por un momento me sentí culpable, luego recordé que ella es solo una _sirvienta_ y que no debe importarme cómo se sienta.

—Mantendré una distancia prudente. —Sus ojos parecieron perder brillo por un segundo y eso me hizo sentir muy mal, así que aparte la mirada.

Recordé que había llegado buscando el regalo que el abuelo Jiraiya me trajo, por lo que, gire mi cabeza en todas las direcciones pero no lograba verlo.

— ¿Busca algo, Naruto-sama? —Preguntó la _sirvienta_ con un tono tan serio y respetuoso que parecía casi indiferente.

—El abuelo Jiraiya me trajo un regalo, pero no lo veo. —Le dije mientras movía la cabeza de derecha a izquierda.

—Jiraiya-sama ha traído algo para usted efectivamente. Lo ha dejado en los establos. —Dijo casi con aburrimiento. O quizás solo eran imaginaciones mías

— ¿Los establos?

Caminé hasta los establos y busqué un algo nuevo. Entonces lo encontré un caballo totalmente blanco, era una hembra. Era asombrosa. Estiré la mano para acariciarla y cedió fácilmente. Su pelaje era suave, como tener una fina tela de seda escurriendo entre tus dedos. Acaricié su cuello y su lomo, era notablemente más alta que yo y se veía joven.

— ¿Quiere que la ensille para usted joven amo? —Preguntó el cuidador.

—No, yo lo hago.

Tomé la silla y la puse sobre ella, luego le coloqué la brida. Subí sin mucho esfuerzo y una vez encima del lomo del animal veía todo desde otra perspectiva. Giré la cabeza hacia la izquierda y vi al señor que cuidaba los caballos, nunca he sabido su nombre, y a la derecha estaba la _sirvienta_ mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, ¿estaba molesta? O quizás...

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu cara, es acaso que estas preocupada? —Ella me miró a los ojos con un deje de sorpresa y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño. —No es la primera vez que monto, sabes.

—No estoy preocupada, solo me parece raro ver a un caballo tan de cerca. Nunca he visto uno en la vida real. —Dijo con la mirada hacía el suelo—Y tampoco creía que fuese la primera vez que monta, por la manera de subirse al animal, puedo decir que tiene mucha experiencia.

— ¿Es la primera vez que ves a un caballo? —Dije incrédulamente—Bromeas, ¿cierto?

—Solo he leído sobre ellos, y los he visto en pinturas.

—Increíble... —Pensé en decirle que subiera conmigo, pero llegó mi madre.

— ¡Naruto! —Llegó con un pañuelo en la mano y su maquillaje se veía como cuando llueve, húmedo. —Al fin te encuentro.

Ella se giró y vio a la _sirvienta_ con sorpresa.

— ¡Oh, Hinata que sorpresa! ¿Es acaso que interrumpí algo? —Dijo mirándonos alternativamente.

—No, no ha interrumpido nada Kushina-sama.

—Voy a montar un rato, mamá.

—Sí, adelante.

Salí de los establos y el caballo salió disparado hacía el jardín. Vi a mi mamá hablar con la _sirvienta_, luego se rieron. ¿De qué estarían hablando? ¿Por qué se ve tan linda cuando sonríe? Giré la vista hacia arriba el sol en mi rostro y el aire golpeando mis mejillas, traté de alejar esos raros pensamientos, estar con el Abuelo sí que me afectó. Vi en una de las ventanas a mi padre con una copa de vino en la mano, movía la boca y de repente apareció el abuelo Jiraiya junto a él, seguro estaban hablando de algo muy importante y por eso mi mamá se salió, para darles privacidad.

Regresé a los establos una vez que el caballo se cansó. Lo desensille y le quite la brida.

—Estuviste asombroso, Naruto. —Dijo mi madre al tiempo que me daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias. Hace tanto que no me divierto tanto. —La mirada de mi madre se volvió apagada. Me sentí mal pero no lo demostré.

—Bueno, que te parece si te das un baño, estas todo sudoroso. —Dijo mamá poniendo una mueca y agarrando la manga de mi camisa. —Naruto, Hinata; si me disculpan debo hablar con Minato. Así que espero que tengan un bonito día, está muy lindo el clima como para estar en casa, es mejor si salen un rato.

Mamá salió del establo y entró a la casa. No sé qué le haya dicho al abuelo Jiraiya a mis padres, pero seguro era algo muy importante.

—Me voy a bañar. —Dije y salí con las manos detrás del cuello silbando una canción.

_End Flash Back_

Cuando acabé de bañarme fui de nuevo a los establos a darle algo de comer a la yegua, justo cuando entré vi a la _sirvienta _cepillando su pelaje, la verdad lucía muy bonita, la yegua quiero decir. Al parecer le estaba hablando, no sé por qué pero me escondí detrás de unos montones de paja.

—Eres muy hermosa, sabes. —Dijo mientras cepillaba el pelo del cuello. —Me pregunto qué nombre te pondrá, espero que sea un nombre hermoso. Algo así como _Tsuki _(Luna) o algo por el estilo.

—A decir verdad es un buen nombre. —Dije saliendo de mi escondite. Vi cómo saltaba y daba un respingo. Su respiración se volvió anormal y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Na-Naruto-sama, ¿ha-hace cuánto está usted ahí?

—Un rato. —Caminé y comencé a cepillar el otro lado de la melena del animal. —_Tsuki_, no se oye mal. Le queda, es como una hermosa Luna. —No pude evitar ver los ojos de _ella_, inevitablemente recordé la Luna en cuanto los vi.

—Sí, yo-yo creo que le queda bi-bien— Dijo desviando la mirada, con un sonrojo muy notable.

—Tu nombre será Tsuki.

End Naruto POV


	2. Chapter 2:La noticia

Hola!

Regresé, no estoy muerta xD

Bueno, pues me alegra que les gustará el comienzo.

Aquí les dejo la continuación. Por ahora el FIC va a ser T pero a partir del capitulo 9 más o menos habrá escenas no apta paara menores :3 y de una vez les digo que será de 20 capitulos cuando menos. En fin, los dejo leer.

* * *

"Capítulo 2: La Noticia"

Naruto POV

Hinata y yo estábamos en un lago, no muy lejos del palacio, le iba a enseñar a lanzar rocas al agua. Mamá había sugerido que saliéramos a jugar, así que le traje aquí, normalmente venía cuando estaba triste.

—Tienes que tirar así... — Me balanceé y tiré la piedra, rebotó varias veces y luego se hundió.

— ¿A-así? —Ella tiró otra piedra pero se hundió tan solo al tocar el agua.

Quería reír, pero me contuve, hacía ya veinte intentos que hacía y todos fracasaban.

—Venga, sé que quieres reír. —Ella hiso un tierno puchero a mi parecer. Reí fuertemente, no sé cuánto tiempo reí pero mi estómago dolía.

Ella estaba cruzada de brazos, y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Que tierna. Paré de reír, y aun jadeando intentando recuperar el aire me acerqué a ella. La sostuve por el hombro la giré para que me viera.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Pero mi sonrisa no apoyaba mi disculpa. —Dejemos ya al agua en paz.

Caminé hasta un gran roble que estaba ahí cerca, ella me siguió y ambos nos tumbamos. El viento corría ligeramente, era más como una brisa, la hierba cubierta de flores hacía un contraste perfecto. Casi romántico. Me sonrojé ante la idea, sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos raros pensamientos.

—E-es un l-lugar muy bonito... —Oí que susurró, me giré para verla; estaba sonrojada y jugaba con sus dedos índices.

—Sí muy lindo...

El ambiente pronto se puso incómodo. Me moví nervioso, no sabía qué decir. Pronto, oí a mi estómago rugir aclamando por comida. Sentí que me sonrojaba, que vergüenza, me reí nerviosamente. Escuché entonces su risa, estaba sonriendo. Se veía tan linda.

—E-es mejor q-que regresemos, y comamos a-algo —Sugirió.

—Sí, vamos. —Me levanté de un salto y le tendí la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomó con algo de timidez. La jalé hacía mí, pero no medí la fuerza, no pensé que fuera tan ligera, y terminé con ella encima de mí, su rostro a centímetros del mío.

No pude evitar ver con detenimiento su rostro. Era incluso más bonita de cerca, sus ojos, de ese extraño color perla, estaban cubiertos de largas y rizadas pestañas, sus delicadas facciones, parecía una mueca de porcelana, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rosados, entreabiertos, húmedos, suaves...Sentí la necesidad de saber su sabor, saber si eran tan suaves como parecían.

Estaba, inconscientemente, acercando mi rostro al de ella, pero Hinata se levantó de un salto. Quedé estupefacto, tirado en el suelo. Me sentí raro al ya no sentir el peso de su cuerpo encima del mío, parpadeé varias veces, ¿es acaso que estoy delirando?

— ¡L-lo sien-siento! —Gritó Hinata.

—N-no, yo lo siento. Fue mi culpa. —Me levanté. —Vamos.

—S-sí

Caminamos en silencio, ella venía varios pasos atrás de mí. No podía evitar sonrojarme al recordar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Hinata, era bonita, ciertamente. Pero me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco.

End Naruto POV

_Flash Back_

_Varias semanas antes._

Después de ponerle nombre a Tsuki, Naruto salía a cabalgar casi a diario y Hinata lo veía desde lejos, con una toalla y un poco de agua por si acaso. Al principio al rubio le molestó la insistencia de la chica, pero poco a poco cedió ante su amabilidad.

Ella por su parte, se ganaba la confianza de Naruto, aún sin saberlo. Ser amable y atenta con todos era algo normal para ella; pero para alguien al que habían apartado, ignorado, inclusive odiado, el que alguien, fuera de su familia, fuese lindo con él, le sorprendía; le sorprendía tanto que no podía creerlo.

Estaban ambos caminando por las transitadas calles del pueblo, venía una escolta detrás de ellos, pero, a diferencia de Hinata, a Naruto no le importaba. Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a las miradas de los aldeanos.

Aún los más discretos susurros llegaban a los oídos de ambos. Algunos comentarios eran crueles, otros ofensivos; todos dirigidos al rubio.

—Ya viste, ahora le han comprado una pobre esclava... —Dijo una señora a otra. Les miraban de reojo, y se hablaban al oído. — ¿Es que no se cansan de ser tan egoístas? Pobre chiquilla

—Sí, se ve tan joven. Solo falta que le obliguen a ser...una dama de compañía. —Dijo la otra.

Hinata que hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, no soportó más. Se paró en seco dispuesta a decirle algunas cuantas cosas a esas señoras. Pero Naruto la tomo por la muñeca y negó con la cabeza.

—Déjalo...solo hemos venido por el regalo para mi madre.

—P-pero...

—No importa.

Él soltó su muñeca y siguió caminando Hinata lo siguió no del todo satisfecha.

—Ves...ahora la obliga incluso a caminar... —Dijo la misma señora.

— ¡Suficiente! —Tanto a Naruto como a los demás le sorprendió el grito de la chica. Ella se volteó hacia las señoras que la miraron con desconfianza mientras se acercaba a ellas. —Ustedes son unas viejas chismosas. ¡No hablen de lo que no saben! Dejen de ser tan hipócritas, si tienen algo que decir díganlo de frente y no sean cobardes.

— ¡Pero que niña tan grosera! ¡Una señorita no debería hablar así!

— ¡No me diga cómo hablar! ¡Usted, señora, es una hipócrita con lengua de serpiente! ¡Cómo puede hablar así del hijo de su emperador!—La Hyuga caminó hasta Naruto, y lo tomó de la mano. Le jaló hasta un pequeño puesto de joyas, comenzó a examinarlas dejando a la señora con la boca abierta y a los demás muy sorprendidos.

Naruto por su lado, estaba tan metido en su cabeza que no podía salir de su asombro. Una especie de alegría lo llenaba; no dijo nada, qué podría decir.

Las señoras, indignadas, se fueron rápidamente de ahí.

—Esta es muy bonita. —Dijo Hinata, mientras le mostraba al ojiazul una piedra roja en forma de corazón. —En un collar se vería muy linda. A Kushina-sama le gustará.

—Ah...S-sí cl-claro. —Respondió Naruto cuando puedo articular palabra.

— ¿Qué precio tiene? —Preguntó Hinata a la vendedora.

— ¥5'000 —Respondió. —Por ¥5'100, la puedo hacer en un collar, si gusta.

— ¿Qué dice Naruto-sama?

—Po-por mí, está bien. —_ "¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?"_ —Por eso te traje, tú eres la chica, tú sabrás.

—B-bien. —Hinata se volteó hacía la vendedora y le dijo con una sonrisa amable. — Véndamela.

— ¿Quiere que la haga en collar?

—Sí, por favor.

Después de adquirir la joya ambos se fueron de ahí, todos a su paso los miraban. Pero ya no decían nada.

Al llegar al palacio, Kushina los recibió preguntando por ellos, a lo que respondieron que fueron a dar un paseo. La pelirroja solicitó a Hinata que la acompañara, pero antes de que se fuera, Naruto la tomó de la muñeca deteniendo su paso.

Kushina se adelantó con una sonrisa en el rostro, diciendo a Hinata que la viera en su recamara.

— ¿Ne-necesita algo, Naruto-sama?

—Yo... solo quería darte las gracias. —Bajó la mirada avergonzado, sintiendo el sonrojo aparecer en su rostro. —Nadie había hecho algo así por mí nunca. —Naruto subió la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos perlados de Hinata. —Gracias...Hinata.

Él salió corriendo al momento después, dejando a una confundida y alegre Hinata atrás. No pudo evitar sonreír. Entró al palacio y subió a la recámara de Kushina, con una sonrisa de auténtica felicidad plasmada en el rostro.

Naruto, corrió hacía su cuarto. En cuanto entró se tiró a la cama enterrando su cara en la almohada.

_-"¿Por qué será que, estoy sintiéndome tan feliz? ¿Qué es lo que me hiciste, Hinata?"-_

Desde ese incidente, Naruto y Hinata se llevaron mejor.

_End Flash Back _

Ambos llegaron al palacio y Naruto inmediatamente fue a su habitación con la excusa de estar casado. Pero la Hyuga fue a la cocina, para preparar algo de comer, después de todo habían regresado porque tenían hambre.

— ¿Hinata? —La joven se volteó y miró con sorpresa a Kushina. — Ya regresaron. Pensé que tardarían un poco más.

—S-sí, pero a Naruto-kun le dio hambre...así que regresamos antes.

—Ya veo. Sabes yo también vine a preparar un aperitivo, ¿quieres que cocinemos juntas?

—P-pero, Kushina-sama, usted es la emperatriz. —Dijo Hinata. —No debería ensuciar sus manos.

—Sí, pero esta es mi casa. Emperatriz o no, sigo teniendo derecho a cocinar. —Respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa. — ¿Entonces, quieres cocinar conmigo, Hinata?

—Será un placer.

Ambas empezaron a sacar utensilios, y comida. Huevos, harina, leche, frutas, chocolates, galletas. Al final, se encontraban preparando ramen y pastelillos.

—Ahora solo falta esperar a que se cosan.

Después de diez minutos más, el ramen estuvo listo. Kushina fue a avisar a Minato que la cena estaba lista, y que les acompañara. Por otro lado, Hinata subió casi corriendo a la habitación de Naruto, con la misma intención que Kushina.

Se detuvo en la puerta, indecisa... ¿Debería abrir, o tocar? Los modales indican que debes tocar antes de entrar en una habitación ajena. Así que Hinata eso hizo. Al no obtener respuesta, abrió con cuidado la puerta.

—C-con permiso. —Entró en la habitación y vio al rubio dormido. Con las sabanas en el suelo, la ropa desacomodada, el cabello revuelto. Incluso tenía los zapatos puestos todavía. —Naruto-kun... Despierta, la cena esta lista.

Se acercó un poco más, solo lo suficiente. Con cuidado de ver que él no la jalara y se repitiera el accidente de meses antes.

—Na-Naruto-kun...

Comenzó a moverlo, sacudiéndolo levemente por el hombro. Él comenzó a abrir los ojos.

— ¿Hinata? —Se sentó en la cama, mientras bostezaba. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Y-yo vine a despertarte.

—Pues ya estoy despierto. — Dijo y al mismo tiempo se estiraba. — ¿Qué ocurre?

—L-la ce-cena esta lista.

— ¡Qué bien! —Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Y se giró hacia Hinata. — ¿Qué hay de cenar?

—Ra-ramen.

— ¿Ramen? —Ella asintió— ¿Entonces, qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos!

Naruto salió corriendo de la habitación y Hinata detrás de él. Al llegar al comedor, pudieron ver a Minato sentado y a Kushina sirviendo la comida.

— Naruto, Hinata. Vengan a comer.

—Ya voy. —Naruto se sentó pero Hinata se quedó parada en su lugar. — ¿Qué esperas Hinata?

— ¿Eh? —Ella lo miró sin entender.

—Que vengas a sentarte de una vez.

—N-no, pe-pero yo...

—Vamos Hinata, siéntate. —Dijo Kushina con las manos en las caderas.

—Venga, no querrás hacerla enojar. —Dijo esta vez Minato, con una sonrisa.

Hinata se acercó a la mesa, y Naruto se paró y corrió una silla que estaba junto a él. —Ven, siéntate aquí.

Ella así lo hiso, bajo la mirada, totalmente avergonzada. No había nadie en el salón más que ellos cuatro. Kushina le sirvió ramen y puso el plato frente a ella.

—Gr-gracias... —Murmuró al aire.

—De nada.

Kushina se sentó y todos, después de dar las gracias, comenzaron a comer.

— ¿Y les pasó algo interesante hoy en el lago? —Preguntó la pelirroja.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron y no pudieron evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo sucedido.

—N-no, nada. —Dijo Naruto.

— ¿Enserio? —Dijo Minato con una extraña sonrisa. — ¿Nada de nada?

— ¡Enserio! ¡No pasó nada! —Gritó, parándose de la silla. Naruto estaba tanto o más rojo que el cabello de su madre. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sentó de nuevo. —Yo...Lo siento, no quise gritarles.

— ¡Pues no debiste! No vuelvas a hablarnos así, ¿entendido? —Dijo Kushina.

—Amm... —Ni Minato ni hinata querían decir nada, Naruto bajó la mirada y Kushina estaba enojada. —El...el ramen está muy rico. —Dijo Minato.

—S-sí, le quedó delicioso, Kushina-sama.

— ¿Qué? —La pelirroja miró a Minato y luego a Hinata. Luego sonrió. — Gracias. Pero también tú ayudaste bastante, Hinata.

—N-no, yo no hice mucho.

— ¿Ustedes cocinaros? —Dijo sorprendido Minato.

— ¡Sí! Después de tanto tiempo, al fin pude cocinar. —Dijo Kushina.

—Qué bueno. Siempre he dicho que tu comida es la mejor.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Solo es delicioso porque es ramen.

—Lo digo enserio, tu comida es la mejor.

—Siempre tan dulce, Mina-chan.

—Te he dicho que no me llames Mina-chan, Shina.

Ambos estaban perdidos en su mundo, Hinata miró a Naruto que veía todo con una mirada casi de asco. Ella por otra parte, estaba algo sonrojada, avergonzada de verlos ser tan cariñosos.

— ¡Mamá, papá!

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron ambos fingiendo inocencia.

—Vallan a su cuarto.

— ¡Naruto! —Dijo Kushina un tanto sonrojada.

—Y tú dices que sigue siendo un niño—Dijo Minato sonriendo y, al igual que Kushina, un poco avergonzado.

—Lo es. Pero pasar tiempo con el viejo Jiraiya le afecta.

En ese momento la mirada de Minato cambió, y Kushina se dio cuenta de su error. El ambiente se volvió pesado, y una atmosfera casi deprimente llenó el lugar.

—Naruto... —Dijo Minato, viendo a su hijo. —Tenemos que decirte algo.

—Minato, no... —Dijo casi en súplica a pelirroja.

—Kushina, ya hablamos de esto.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Es acaso que hice algo malo?

—No, no...Tú no has hecho nada. —Kushina se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta él. Corrió otra silla y se sentó a su lado, luego le abrazó. —Lo que te vamos a decir, tienes que entender que, no es nuestra decisión. Que de ser por nosotros, nunca haríamos algo así, porque te amamos.

—Mamá me estas asustando.

—Kushina... —Minato suspiro pesadamente, y después de un breve silencio habló. —Naruto, en la realeza existen varias tradiciones. Entre ellas, y una de las más importantes, es; a los trece años de edad, después de tres meses de haberlos cumplido, el próximo heredero al trono deberá formarse como hombre, en un viaje de tres años, con aquella persona que lo guiará en su camino.

—No...No entiendo.

—Quiero decir que debes ir en un viaje que durará tres años. En este viaje, deberás formarte como hombre, para probar ser digno al trono. Habrá peligros inimaginables. Estarás, en muchas ocasiones, al borde de la muerte. Pero también encontrarás la paz interna, verás al mundo con otros ojos, la vida cobrará sentido. Al final, cuando regreses, regresarás hecho un hombre digno; te habrás encontrado a ti mismo. Es una manera cruel de enseñar tan valiosa lección, pero es necesaria.

—Naruto, hijo... Sé que es duro asimilarlo, pero debes entender que este viaje es obligatorio, no hay manera de evitarlo.

Hinata, que hasta el momento se mantenía al margen, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

—Y-yo creo que mejor, me v-voy... —Dijo la ojiperla en un susurro.

Pero antes de que pudiera levantarse por completo de la silla, Naruto la tomó de la mano. Ella se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Volvió a sentarse y le regresó el apretón, mostrándole que se quedaría.

—Y... ¿Cuándo me voy? —Dijo Naruto en una especie de suspiro.

—Dentro de una semana, cuando el Maestro Jiraiya vuelva. Él es quien te llevará.

— ¿Él es quien, _guiará mi camino_? —Dijo casi con burla.

—Sí... —Dijo Kushina, no dijo nada acerca del tono, no podía culparlo por estar enojado. —Entendemos, si es que estás enojado con nosotros.

—No, no estoy enojado. Solo algo, aturdido. —Dijo él. —Para ser sincero, jamás imaginé algo similar.

—Sabes, la mejor, más bien, la única parte buena de todo esto es: que aprenderás muchas cosas que solo se pueden aprender viviéndolas. Te volverás un sabio.

—Yo...creo que necesito descansar un poco. —Naruto se levantó de la silla, y al no haber soltado la mano de Hinata, ella también se vio obligada a levantarse.

Ambos subieron, dejando atrás a los dos adultos que estaban visiblemente preocupados. Una vez en el cuarto del rubio él se tiró a la cama, soltando la mano de Hinata, se acostó boca abajo hundiendo la cara en la almohada.

La joven Hyuga no dijo nada cuando el cuerpo de él comenzó a moverse abruptamente, y los sollozos llenaron la silenciosa habitación. Hinata se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Comenzó acariciando la espalda de Naruto intentando calmarlo.

—Sa-sabes, Naruto-kun... —Su voz, siempre amable, ahora parecía un dulce susurro. —Yo...nunca conocí a mis padres...pero sé, que Minato-sama y Kushina-sama nunca te harían hacer algo que no te beneficie.

—Y mandarme a un horrible viaje de tres años del cual podría salir muerto, es un gran acto de amor. —Dijo Naruto con ironía.

—Na-Naruto-kun... Yo...pienso que confían que regresarás a salvo...porque confían en que puedes lograrlo...

— ¿Enserio crees eso?

—S-sí...

Naruto se giró para quedar de frente a Hinata, luego se sentó en la cama y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

Tenía la nariz roja, los labios secos y partidos, los ojos rojos e inflamados, vidriosos. Sorbía de vez en cuando su nariz; ninguno dijo nada, solo se miraron mutuamente en silencio.

—Gracias...Hinata.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No...No hay nada qué agradecer...Naruto-kun.

—Hi-Hinata...yo...

* * *

OMG!

¿Qué le dirá?

Espero que les haya gustado :3

PD. Diganme si ven alguna falta ortografica.

Bye!


End file.
